battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FluoxetinePatch
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 22:57, September 15, 2011 Hi there hey r u really gary from ferndene? Who's asking? FluoexetinePatch 18:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vicky W from lavender unit Oh really? Whats the number of the unit, then? FluoexetinePatch 02:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) 7A So it is you. Well, Hi! How you doing? FluoexetinePatch 00:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine XD how r u? I'm awesome, thanks for asking. I didn't know you played Battlefield. FluoexetinePatch 10:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude Please remember to license your images and give them an appropriate name (so that they're easier to remember) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again, make sure you license and name your images appropriately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::>:( ::I'm not doing that for you, sorry. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind telling you what you need to do, but it'd be helpful if made the effort in future rather than relying on others. Anyway, what you need to do is send me a URL for where the images came from - unless you screenshotted them yourself, in which case just say so. Either way, if you get back to me then I'll talk you through it - 00:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we prefer self-made screenshots, so by all means they can stay. What you need to do is go to the individual file page of the images concerned and edit it. First of all, because they are screenshots from a Battlefield game, they need tagging with Template:EA. Then, you need to decide what level of copyright you wish to reserve on the images - the usual (and preferred) license is Public Domain. You can see other options on this page, but if you decide to go with PD, tag them with Template:PD1 and fill in the blanks on that template. After that, they're good to keep - 00:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree it's pretty complex (although if, like me, you've been doing it a while, it get's easier). Still, it's necessary for legal reasons and there's no way around it. If you want, I can do the required work for you - 00:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I'll sort out the one's you've already uploaded tomorrow. As for uploading again in the future, don't be put off, just make sure you ask advice if you need it - 00:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Can't hear FluoexetinePatch over crying and sobbing* Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: More images Hi again. I'll let you into a shortcut that someone made for basic self-made screenshots, but to do it, you'll have to upload using the interface. If you do, copy and paste the following into the 'summary' box: : If you do that, it'll all be good - 19:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :As for any images you've already uploaded, I've sorted them all for you - 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did someone pass the word to Anna? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 17:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I see. Is Anna hot/cute? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 20:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I see. Is there anyone else? Have you heard from Madeleine since her arrest? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I said ATAT. What more could you want for identification? 21:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ATAT is paart of my PSN name. Ramp's just too noob to know that not everyone on the wiki knows me by my PSN name. Is there anyone else? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 01:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait... You don't SERIOUSLY live in a mental hospital, do you? I just wnat to make it clear whether or not you are joking about it too. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 21:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh... ...damn. I thought that from the way you wrote your user profile that you were joking about it. Sorry if I offended you, if you want me to, then I'll get rid of what I have on my Userpage joking about the thing. And as for Sarah, lucky guess. I chose the name Sarah pecause I think it's a nice name for a girl and it's a fairly common one too (Which would also explain the likelyhood of there being a Sarah there that you know). So may I ask why they have PS3s there? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 12:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. I sent you mah friend request, pls add meh) O I C So you're alright with my profile description and all? Or do you want me to get rid of it? Also, since you really are there, may I ask a few questions (I'm just curious)? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 17:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that actually answers my first question (Do you ever get to leave the place?). Also, I'm going to go on a limb and assume that you don't like it that much? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 23:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC)